Supergirl Vs Wonderboy
by hyuneko
Summary: . Kisah 2 geng dri Korea yg gak mau saling ngalah..penuh ma aksi2 konyol yg gokil dan penganiayaan seorang emak2 kos hingga mereka kejabebak yg namenye cinta!
1. Chapter 1

SUPERGIRL VS WONDERBOY

Sorot lampu jalanan memancarkan sinarnya kearah 4 orang jagoan .Hingga muncul bayangan hitam di depan sebuah halaman luas .

Mereka siap menerjang apapun yg menghadang .

Kucing yg terlentang di jalan pasti ditendang sampai dia terbang .

Tapi hanya 1 yg mereka takutkan….

"Gak ada jatah makan buat kalian !",Hye Sun mulai beringas dgn mata memancarkan laser & menyemburkan api ke muka Gank Supergirl yg terdiri dari 4 cewek-cewek penantang adrenalin .*sambil nyalain senter di bawah dagunya*

"Ampuuuunnnnnnnnn….noona,kita tadi tersesat terus nyebrangin nenek-nenek di jalan sampai larut malem gini!",teriak mereka berbarengan ,

Tidak salah kalau asrama TNT seperti pasar di larut malam .

Supergirl membuat ulah lagi dengan alasan yg tidak jelas pula .

Pu Hyun Na si Leader Supergirl,bertekuk lutut di hadapan Ci Hye Sun sang Ketua Asrama .

"Maafkan kami noona….tapi tadi kan kita udah berbuat mulia dgn membantu nenek-nenek di jalan bahkan nyebrangin kucing pun kita salah kami?",Hyun Na mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyes tapi karena kepepet malah jadi ekspresi pengen muntah .

Chae Rin malah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Hyun Na dan berbisik pada Hyu Ne Ko .

"Hyun Na bego' bgt sih!Buat ekspresi nangis aja jadinya malah kya org bengek!"

Alhasil,alasan apapun yg mereka bikin,gak akan mengubah keputusan Noona Hye Sun .

"Aku sudah bosan dgn semua akal bulus kalian!Sekarang,cepat kalian lompat kodok sebanyak 100 kali putaran di halaman asrama!",tegas Hye Sun .

"Anyaa..noona…a….beri kami keringanan donk,noona..",mereka menyembah sujud .

*senter nyala lagi* "Atau kalian masih mau nambah lagi?",dengan pandangan tajam .

"Ne…..tidak Noona !Baik…baik..kami lakukan sekarang !"

Di seberang asrama,Gank Wonderboy yg terdiri dari Key(leader),Minho,Taemin,dan Eunhyuk,melihat Gank Supergirl tersiksa di mereka cekikikan sampai Na yg tau lngsung mengacungkan jari tengahnya(f*ck American mode: on)ke atas yg malah dikira mngejek Hye Sun yg secara lngsung mngawasi dari atas asrama .

"Woyy….berani lo liat kebawah,besok gak bakal idup lo!"

Ziiiiiiiiiing…..!,mata Hye Sun tertuju pada Hyun Na .

Keesokan harinya,para Wonderboy bermain futsal di depan asrama .

Karena hari ini hari minggu,semua peraturan asrama dihapuskan .

Asrama laki-laki dan perempuann yg jaraknya hanya 5 meter itu boleh bebas berekspresi .

Di sisi lain,para Supergirl hanya duduk-duduk malas tidak ada kegiatan .

Lambat laun Hyu Ne Ko muncul ide .

"Napa kita gak bolang*bocah *aja?Adrenalin kita perlu di charge,cink!",semangat iblis kecil Hyu Ne Ko keluar .

"Setuju gue!Kemana kek…ayo dong ayo..ayo..lagian ni pantat gue pada lumutan sampe' kejang-kejang gini..",kata Yoon Mei Chan

…

(?_?)H.E.N.I.N.G

"Gue tauk!The greatest idea…..As~ra~ma Co~wok…!",devil's Chae Rin mode: on

"Hahahahahaha….bagus bgt!Gue jugag sekalian mo bales dendam ama si barokokok Wonderboy!Cuih….mati lo pada….!Okey..cabcuss….!",devil's Hyun Na mode: on*too* .

Supergirl melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju asrama cowok dan otomatis sasaran utama mereka adalah kamar Wonderboy yg sejak dulu menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka .Beberapa menit kemudian mereka dengan cepat sudah berada di dalam kamar Wonderboy tanpa seorang laki-laki pun yg menghalangi mereka .Karena mereka menggunakan jurus andalan yaitu 'JURUS MENABUR UANG',barang siapa yg buka mulut akan terkena pukulan si raja singa,Pu Hyun Na…..RAWR** !

"Oh man..kandang kambing!Ini sih gak usah kita berantakin lagi..",Chae Rin mengernyit melihat kamar Wonderboy seperti TPS .

"Ne….ini sih bukan mau ngerjain namanya!",kata Mei Chan yg tukang makan .

"Aiiissshhh….apaan ni?Ga seru bgt..!Hyu Ne Ko,ada ide gak?",Hyun Na terlihat bosan .

Hyu Ne Ko hanya berdiri mematung memandang satu titik tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa berkedip .

"Heh..Hyu Ne Ko..apa kau tuli?",Hyun Na bertanya lagi .

Hyu Ne Ko tetap terdiam namun kali ini tangannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk meja pojok yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah meja Eunhyuk .

Spontan para Supergirl mengikuti dan dengan heran dan terkagetnya mereka membatu dan menganga….

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Apa yg dilihat oleh Supergirl?

Apa yg ada di meja Eunhyuk?

Kenapa mereka sampai terheran-heran?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chaapter 2:Supergirl vs Wonderboy

Sejatinya apakah yang d'lihad Hyu Ne Ko?

Apakah yang ada d'mejanya Eunhyuk?

Dan apakah yg membuad para Supergirl terheran-heran?

. Ba..bi..bu ^^

. kagak kasi kata2 pnjang dah...  
. Baca aja..nie cerita agak aneh..haha!  
. Gw kagak ade ide yg yahud...!  
. Jangan lupa reviewnya..!  
. Gomawo...!

"Aaaaaaaaaaa….." The SUPERGIRL ternganga sampai2 gajahpun bisa tidur di mulut mereka.

"Noona…Pink?" Hyu Ne Ko melotot

"Berbulu…" Chae Rin bingung

"Bonekaa…." Mey Chan terharuu…(8aduh ea..!g'tepat bgt!NEXT )

"What's Eunhyuk?ko' cwe' bgt?sakit jiwa kali ni orang?Ne..apaan lagi komik cew segala?" Heran Pu Hyun Na, pengen nelend ludah aja berasa kayak nelen biji durend.

"Ihh..liad deh..lucu banget..wa~gue boleh minta atu g'ea. . huhu..ihh nie boneka sapiiiy..uhh gemesh!^^". Mey chan hebring.

*Plaaaak!(di tabok Hyun Na) = _ =

"GUA ADA IDE!HAHAHHAHAHAH…"Devil Chae Rin kumat!

~ heran ngeliad Chae Rin,,smua kabur! x _ x

Siang harinya,terasa sepi di kantin asrama. Wonderboy celingukan di kantin.

"Mereka semua pada kemana?". Bingung Minho *tetep clingak clinguk kaya' kebo.

"Emang,,kita telat makan siank pa?". Tanda ? muncul di benak Taemin.

"Ahh..y dah laa.. kan lebih enag g usah ngantri XD..oke nyuk..!"* pinta si leader Key sama Nyuk buad mesenin makanan.

.(Yea,,2 lah keuntungan jd Leader! Tinggal maen suruh,,maen serong,,beres deh jadi gelonggong!~)

Smentara ityuuu. ..

"Ring,,Ring,,Dong,,Ring,,Ding ,,Dong Ring diggling diggling Glondong. . Sari roti . sari roti yang beli yg beli. .. "

"Mading,,madding ,,~!Hot Issue! Wonderboy maniak benda2 berbulu terutama si Eunhyuk!" mey Chan, Chae Rin n Hyu Ne Ko, tereak2 geje kya' orang jualan korand sambl promosi madding buatan mereka dg judul *HASRAT TERPENDAM WONDERBOY* dengan icon gambr Eunhyuk memakai wig kribo warna pink tak lupa bulu2nya.(* Mianhae fans Eunhyuk^_^)

Sontak para wanita hebring tak terkendali dan Hyun Na hanya manggut2 sok keren,,(y emg gue kerenzz..Wkwk)

Back 2 kantin..

"Huachi,,Huachi..!" Eunhyuk bersin2 waktu makan.

"Mwo,!Eunhyuk-Ssi…jangan bersin disini donk..! Gi makan niie. ."

"Asal lu tau az nie ye..(*Taemin ngoceh betawian) 1 piring makanan nie aja uda 20.000..ditambah lagi minum 1 gelas uda 8000..tiit..tot..tiiit..tiii…tot…tit..lum lagi klo lu jadi flu ngabisin obat flu 1 tablet palink g 2500..lom lgy klo lu ampe masuk Rumah Sakit..tiit..toot…tiiit…tot.." Taemin nyerocos ame kalkulatornye

"Mianhae..gag tauk nie,,replek ajj..padahal guw masih sehat2 walafiat.."

"Wah`Nyuk! Ati2 lu..guw pena denger kalu ad orang yg tiba2 bersin geje kea'lu gtu..dia bakal ngalamin sesuatu yang buruk! Stadium senior malah.."Taemin mendramatisir.

"Hah?yang bener lu!"Eunhyuk kaget.

"Iye..bener! pingsan2 dah lu. ."Taemin masih logat Betawi?.

Key masi g'percaya"Mank kata cp?"

"Insting. . Insting. . Heeee,heee". Kedua tangn Taemin memutar mutar kepalanya ala deddy Cobuzer

_ BLETAKK ! * Semua ngeplak kepala Taemin.

"Setan! Guw uda rada' keki gni gra2 nie bersin,,kampret lu!" Eunhyuk ngeplak Taemin lgy.

"Aiiiish…heh sakit blekok! Y guw kan Cuma pengen buat hiburan ajj,.biz kantin nie sepy banget hari nie?"

"Hmmmm…pd kemana nie orang2?"Minho clingak clinguk.* Kerjaan Minho Cuma clingak clinguk +_+.

Gruuuduuuk..Gruuduuuk…Gruuuduuuk. . .

"Woy ..ada paan 2 rame2?"Key kaget setengah sebel.

"Eh..eh liad yuk..liad yuk..!"Taemin menggiring para Wonderboy.

Ngerasa ada yang g rebes ,, Wonderboy mengikuti arah kerumunan dan ternyata kerumunan itu bermuara di mading asrama. Di waktu bersamaan Supergirl nyelonong pergi dari mading. Ekspresi Eunhyuk makin mati gaya waktu ngeliad boneka pinky-nya ngelantong2 kaya orang bunuh diri di sebelah madding. Simbol topi mafia dan selembar uang dolar juga nongol gede disana.

"SUPERGIRL!". Sebel si Wonderboy.

"Anying…b*ngsad..kampret..ttu cew2 sialan! Awas az y ttuh orang ..! " Key kebakaran bulu kaki* Hahaah!bukand jenggot. .

Dalam keadaan gelagapan krna marah Minho muncul ide brilliant.

"Key,,aq punya rencana buaguss!~" *Ziiiiiingg. . (Sambil memicingkan mata kearah mading).

"Apa?"key mendekat.

"Sini….sini semua,,,,bla…..bla….bla…bla"Wonderboy bergerumun kyak semut merencanakan sswatu.

Sst,,,Sst,,,,Sst,,,,,Sst…Ssssssttt.. . .

To be Continued. . .x_x

Apa kiranya rencana Wonderboy?

Dan bage mana nasib Supergirl nantinya?Ho…Ho…Ho

. Ba..Bi...Bu  
. Review..Review...! Jangan lupa..apa az dah!


End file.
